1) Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is to provide a tablet containing diclofenac-Na which provides sustained release of the active material.
2) Background Art
Tablets containing diclofenac-Na as the active material and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose as carrier and additive are known from WO-A-9 501 781. However, it is desirable to provide sustained release tablets which provide sustained release of the active material, so that an effective plasma concentration of diclofenac-Na is ensured even after a long interval of time (&gt;12 hours).